


#kinkforink

by thecookiedimension



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #kinkforink, Authella, F/F, Sea Devil - Freeform, please anyone write something for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk if this is the worst thing ever. like it kinda gets ridiculous. or this may be really cute? so.....ummm... yeah</p><p>this is based on this: http://thecookiedimension.tumblr.com/post/118075153029/reginadiutopia-isaac-has-a-pen-and-pens-have</p><p>so idk how to write smut, and in this case it should be the kinky type<br/>but i do know how to write words that may or may not go well together<br/>so yeah, feel free to be inspired by this and write something better<br/>it becomes better tho when you read this in the right way, so</p><p>cos what do we want? cruella and her #kinkforink<br/>when do we want it? asap<br/>any other details? this should be for sea devil or authella or both in one fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	#kinkforink

Cruella likes ink,  
the feel as it touches her skin  
the smell, the dark color,  
the way it flows through her skin  
like it's blood,  
sticky and yet it gives sensation  
that makes her whole body shiver in glee  
makes her arch in pleasure  
something that is too perfect  
only inhumane sounds can come of it  
an animal thirst  
waiting to be satisfied

she doesn't mind if it's natural or artificial ink  
as long as it's gonna be poured to her like sugar or chocolate  
all over her body,  
and then all of it would be licked off her  
or depending on the mood if that is too gross,  
the ink can be wiped away using hands or tentacles,  
all over her body

there's something about how ink gives life  
it is used as food for humans when it comes from sea creatures  
it serves as medium in giving birth to beautiful works of art  
literature, paintings, murals  
they can't exist without the power of ink  
and she is fond of words bound in covers  
with all the time spent on the attic, those words gave her life  
and those words reaching its audience can only happen  
because of this mighty sword, the ink  
and she loves swords

"pour some ink on me, in the name of love"  
she says, she pleads, she instructs, she commands,  
she falls down, she lies there waiting

she doesn't need anything else,  
she needs the ink  
she wants the ink  
she thirsts for the ink  
and she's good to go

but she needs you with the ink  
where's the fun in that  
without a companion to revel with,  
in all the ink

she needs you and the ink  
and life can be devilishly delicious once again


End file.
